La Boda Y un Fin?
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: continuación de "otro a ocupado mi lugar" es un momento muy importante para ella, pero un invitado sorpresa dejara en claro algunas cosas. porque el era hombre de palabra, y se la llevaría con el... al infierno! kanameXyuuki yuukiXzero no se pierdan. mucho drama y seguro no faltaran lagrimas. un hombre doido, uno mentiros y una sin cara.


**Continuación de "otra ah ocupado mi lugar" dedicado a: LylyanneBlack y a aquellas fans de VK! Que desearían que Zero hiciera esto en su… BODA**

…

**1**

…

**2**

…

**3**

…

**Queridos hermanos continuamos con esta boda**

**Si hay alguien presente quien se oponga a este matrimonio**

**Que habla ahora o calle para siempre**

Escucho esas palabras y mi corazón se detiene por completo. Estaba "por casualidad" pasando por aquella vieja iglesia en la que hoy te casas con Kaname. No había recibido invitación, poco me importo aquello cuando me metí de golpe a la _casa de dios_.

Estabas con un hermoso vestido blanco, un tul cubriendo tu cabeza y a tu lado _el_, tu futuro marido.

Me doy cuenta que todas las miradas ahora estaban puestas en mi, y pronuncio esas temibles, per poderosas, palabras.

**-Yo me opongo...**

**¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?**

**Ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida**

**Es como un fin de una novela**

**Nuestra historia la más bella**

**Dime que esta ceremonia**

**Es una pesadilla**

-¡Zero!- dices en una mezcla rara de sorpresa y emoción.

-Yuuki- tu nombre escapa de mis labios.- no permitiré que te cases, no mientras nos sigamos amando.

-tu no estas invitado a esta boda, retírate de inmediato- ruje tu hermano, _futuro esposo tuyo_- no permitiré que arruines esto.

- no dejare que termine nuestra historia así, Yuuki.

- ¡deja de mentir! Yuuki y yo nos amamos, déjanos concluir esta boda en paz. Vete.- dice Kaname.

**Un momento padre no permita esto**

**Es absurdo es un error**

**Ponga pausa a esta boda**

**Ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo**

**Y que me escuche ese estúpido**

**En el altar y al público**

**Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor**

- Esto es un error. No permitiré que te cases, no con el. Yuuki vayámonos de aquí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, no me gusta la confusión de la tuya ante la determinación de la mía. Kaname no se rinde mira al cura como queriendo seguir con este teatro. Pero no lo permitiré

-**Hace un año que rompimos** **Como locos nos quisimos** **Los dos compartimos un corazón**

**Mas hoy se casa pa'intentar borrarme-** le dije al cura.

-**Pero ven acá Quien es este loco**- dijo alguien desde su asiento.

**-Shhh-** dijo Yuuki. Me miro incitándome a que continúe, pude ver el enojo en la ira de Kaname.-**No opines por favor.**

**-Hoy renuncio a su abandono Y vengo dispuesto a todo Mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor. **No la voy a dejar ir, no con _este._- dije apuntando al Kuran mayor.

-deja de montar este circo Zero. Ya ríndete de una vez. Tus mentiras no pueden contra nuestro amor. Hoy nos casaremos y nada de lo que tú hagas lo detendrá.

**-un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella**

**-Es como un fin de una novela .Nuestra historia la más bella.** Creo que es hora de ponerle fin a esto, Zero. No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño.

**-Dime que esta ceremonia Es una pesadilla**. Vayámonos juntos de aquí Yuuki .**Mi amor por Dios recapacita** **Recordemos nuestra vida**.** Yo te amo tu me amas** **Y aunque venga el fin del mundo** **Ni la muerte nos separa.**

Vi la cara de Yuuki cambiar, la estaba convenciendo, pero Kaname no la dejaría ir así como así.

-recapacita Yuuki, solo te engañara una vez mas. Recuerda cuando se fue de viaje, solo se olvido de ti y te busco cuando se olvido de la otra. Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

Continuemos, Yuuki, unamos nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad…

-**Mi amor no te abandoné Mi viaje fue muy necesario Y la carta que te envié No la recibiste, mira el daño. **¿No las recibiste? Seguro él te las escondió. Yo te envié una carta cada día, esas dos semanas separadas de ti nunca te fui infiel.

-no te creo, ¿Por qué el seria capaz de hacer eso?

-**Mi amor, ¿pero tu eres loca? **el aprovecho esa situación para separarnos.

Pude percibir que lo dudo, desconfío de él. Le dirigió una mirada de "dame una explicación" quería acabar con esto pronto.

**-¿Quien te ama como yo cosita Linda?**

- yo. Déjala conmigo Zero, puedo darle cosas que la harían feliz. Cosas que tu ni en toda tu vida podrías darle. Los sangre pura como nosotros no deberíamos de rebajarnos a tu altura. Somos mejores, más superiores.

**-Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa ¿Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo? **Ni anqué toda tu vida la pasaras con ella sabrías todo de ella. **Yo conozco sus defectos** **Sus más íntimos secretos** **Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar**

-…- no dijo nada, obviamente Yuuki no le confiaría todo lo que en mi pone.

**-¿Que pasa no dices nada? Tú nunca la harás feliz- **Yuuki comenzó a llorar, el no sabia como calmarla, al contrario de mi.-**Tu futura esposa llora lágrimas por mí**

-silencio, maldito infeliz. Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-**¿Por qué lloras? Porque sabes que digo la verdad ¿ah?** **La única verdad que tú conoces** **La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan** **Y se sientan a presenciar este teatro**

**Dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso- **me miro con sus ojos vidriosos- **Si tú eres la actriz** **De esta obra ridícula- **ahora la refugio en el pecho de Kaname, quien me dirigía una mirada asesina- **Levanta la cabeza** **Mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo- **empezaron a salirme lagrimas, de impotencia y rabia-**Yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar,** **Yo que viví junto a tu lado** l**os mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela** **De nuestra historia** ¿**A tu protagonista le pagas con este final?** **¿A mí?** –no me dejaría así-**No, mi amor**

Los mire a todos por ultima vez, aquí había ocurrido un erros, si. Pero el único enero fue a venir por alguien, quien no sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Las cosas no se quedarían así. ..

…¿volvería?... claro que si, el la tendría desde hoy hasta que la muerte los separe. Pero yo me la llevaría al infierno, donde no habría ninguno que me la volviera a quitar.

…¿me duele su traición?... siempre, porque yo nunca le haría algo que le doliera algo tanto como me duele a mi.

…¿este es el fin de nuestra historia?... claro que no, yo lo veo como un: **esto continara…**

**FIN…?**


End file.
